


luna cant sleep

by wrenigade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, They love each other so much, i have no idea how to tag things help, kind of hints at ptsd, things get gay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenigade/pseuds/wrenigade
Summary: Luna has trouble sleeping after the war and so turns to her girlfriend to help.





	luna cant sleep

Luna couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t slept in quite some time actually, and it was starting to mess with her already fuzzy mind. Ever since her time at Malfoy Manor she had begun to close in on herself. It had started with small things. Things that were barely noticeable to most. Things like no longer pointing out nargels floating in the vicinity or not spewing random facts about whatever mythical creature had hold of her mind that day. It had recently taken a step further and claimed another part of her colourful personality. She was no longer wearing her outlandish clothing. No more radish earrings or butterbear cork necklaces. Not even the lion head hat at quiditch matches, that is if she even showed up… she chose instead to stay in the most drab, inconspicuous clothing so that she was no longer drawing eyes as she walked through school. 

The only person to notice these changes was the girl who had fallen for them in the first place. The person who had promised to protect her during the war and who now had to watch as she fell apart, completely helpless. 

Ginny. That’s who she would go and see, Luna decided. She had told her only this morning that she was welcome in the Gryffindor common room if she ever felt the need to drop by. A subtle way of letting her girlfriend know that she knew something was wrong and that she was there to help her through whatever it was. 

Luna slipped out of her bed, careful not to wake the other girls in her dormitory. She padded softly across the room and crept out of the door, heading for the Gryffindor tower. It was cold in the corridor and she was grateful to be wearing her girlfriends hoodie (even though Ginny was broader than Luna, she was also at least a few inches shorter, meaning that the jumper was too big in all the wrong places and hardly covered her stomach) but it smelled like safety and she had refused to sleep without it since the two had been reunited. However, her habit of not wearing any shoes or socks left her feet numb with cold after only a few steps and she hurried along, desperate for the warmth and comfort that only Ginny could provide. 

Luna walked down the corridor, no longer floating like she had a lifetime ago. Where she had once drifted with the breeze, a heart so light it had been hard to stay put, she now stumbled along, eyes pulled to the ground with the weight of the world.

She soon made it to the fat lady, who hesitated before letting her in, clearly recognising a non-Gryffindor, and made her way to the girls dormitory. She had done this so many times, sneaking into her girlfriends dorm, usually after a Quiditch match or end of term exams to celebrate, that she almost felt normal. All it took was a glimpse at her bare feet littered with scars from her time at the manor for it all to come crashing down around her. 

Silent sobs racked her body as she struggled to stay upright. She stumbled over to Ginnys bed and pulled back the hangings. The auburn haired girl, who had been a light sleeper since the events in her first year, was comforting her girlfriend in seconds. 

Ginny pulled her Luna into her bed and wrapped herself protectively around her, inwardly cringing at how skinny the blonde had become. She rested her face against Lunas neck and whispered sweet nothings, hoping to at least calm Luna down, if not send her to sleep. 

“I’ve got you. You’re okay. This will pass” she murmured softly, rubbing comforting patterns across Lunas stomach, knowing that although she would never admit it, she loved to be held and touched like this, soft and delicate. It made her feel protected.

Luna mumbled something into the pillow that she couldn’t quite make out. “what was that babe?” 

“I’m sorry I woke you up” Luna said, sounding miserable. 

Ginny strengthened her hold. “You listen to me, Luna, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you so much I would fly to the moon and back on the crappy school brooms if I thought it would make you smile. Don’t you ever forget that. 

“I love you too.” Luna mumbled. Sleep coming easily now that she was in the protective arms of her girlfriend. 

Ginny tried to stay awake to keep watch over her, but soon the soft sounds of her breathing, and the comfortable warmth that came from laying with another person lulled her off to sleep where she dreamt of a future where the two of them would be able to lay like this without one of them crying. 

Both girls where a mess of shattered hearts and broken minds but they knew that with time they would pick up the pieces and make something more beautiful than they had to start with and they knew that they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was like the first thing i've written that i liked enough to post. i know its isn't not great and i don't mean that in a self deprecating way im just saying that i would like to improve so if anyone has any tips or advise or anything i would be so grateful <3


End file.
